


The Centipede's Lament

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Gravity Falls, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, CCG Don't Exist, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Crying, Daddy Issues, Depression, Eating, F/M, Ghouls, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, Loneliness, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Poor Kaneki, Science Experiments, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Sobbing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tears, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Au where Kaneki was born Half-Ghoul and is born in USA)</p><p>"My mother is a human... the nicest person in the world...My father is a ghoul...the cruelest monster in the world...One night my mother and I escape from the laboratory we were all raised in...Only for her to die in the forest leaving me alone..."</p><p>Kaneki Ken is an expert ghoul hunter...killing ghouls who dare to devour innocent humans and consuming the ghouls he killed...He is known as the Serial Killer Eyepatch while the Government known him Subject 1000-7 aka the Centipede...</p><p>Kaneki always believe that he's meant to be alone as much as he hates to be... until he saved Dipper and Mabel from ghouls</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Centipede's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls or Tokyo Ghoul

A weeping black haired boy is in the forest, waiting for his mother to return…His eyes are filled with tears as the night turns darker… He look at his reflection on the water puddle and he sees his single kakugan… He gets angry and splashes the water…

“Mama…where are you?” he whispered.

The boy lays down between the two pine trees, covers himself with an old blanket, and cries himself to sleep to dream of his father’s story-telling and his mother’s warm embrace…

_“What am I?”_

~~~

Dipper and Mabel were running from a tall and buff man with black and red eyes, large black “wings”, and a sadistic smile. Dipper suddenly tripped and fell and Mabel stops to help him.

“MABEL KEEP RUNNING!!!” shouted Dipper fearfully.

“NO I’M NOT LEAVING YOU!!!” cried back Mabel.

“Where you going little bunnies?” said the man chuckling.

She pick him up and they continue running but then there’s a thin man in front of them with the same eyes as the man chasing them. His long blue wings come out and he laughs insanely.

“Where do you think you’re going little snacks?” he said.

The twins run to a different direction. The human-like creatures keep chasing them playfully. Mabel looks at Dipper with fear.

“Dipper! How do we get out of this!?” said Mabel.

Dipper shook his head nervously, as he quickly turns the pages on the journal and said “There’s a weapon somewhere here but…”

“Hey brother we should stop playing with our food now” said the thin man as he pushes the twins to the ground.

“Fine!” chuckled the buff man as he grabbed the kids with his kagune.

Dipper and Mabel screams fearfully.

“I love it when kids screams…well anyway it’s dinner time” muttered the thin man.

“STOP!!!” shouted a voice.

Suddenly, the thin man got impaled by a red tentacle and behind the man is a black haired young man with a mask attached to an eyepatch and the man’s tearful eye looks similar to the two other men’s.

“BROTHER!” shouted the thick man.

“Why you!” snarled the thin man angrily through the pain he’s feeling.

The masked man throws the thin man against the muscular man. The masked man then begins to stab the pair rapidly multiple times with his red tendrils.

“YOU ATE TOO MUCH AND NOW YOU TRIED TO EAT THE KIDS!!!” he cries as he decapitates the men with his bare hands...

The twins stared in shock and fear…Kaneki’s kagune disappears, he looks back at Dipper and Mabel and he shook his head sadly...

"I'm so sorry"

He then turns to the corpses, unzips his mask and begins to chew on a severed arm...

Dipper pukes and Mabel grabs his brother and they run away screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think so far?


End file.
